It's Time for You to Show it Off
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: "Look Santana, Berry's hot and I'm all for some Ozzy Osbourne, but there's no way I'm jumping on that crazy train."  Smuckleberry prompt!fic written for forevergleek20.  M for a reason


**a/n: hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot written from a prompt given to me by forevergleek20 who i've also discovered is my Twitter Twin! So that makes me so happy that she likes this. Don't worry, another CTM chapter will be coming your way as soon as i finish it. But until then, i had so much fun writing this! So i hope you guys enjoy it and review and tell me if you like it. As part of the prompt, it's based on the song "Peacock" by Katy Perry. You guys are always so supportive and i couldn't possibly ask for better readers. Thank you so much for your continued support. It truly means the world. so thank you in advance and here it is! i don't own glee. **

* * *

It was hard to pinpoint what exactly triggered it. Maybe it was maturity. Maybe it was an increased libido as a result of finally becoming sexually active. Perhaps it was the way everyone talked about him, like he was God's gift brought down to earth to bestow multiple orgasms upon the world. It could have had something to do with the fact that it seemed like everyone had taken a ride on this particular rollercoaster of intercourse except her. And she really didn't appreciate being left out.

No matter what course of events brought on this particular thought pattern, one thing was true: Rachel Berry wanted, _needed_, to have sex with Noah Puckerman.

She was at a sleepover when she first heard the dirty details of his prowess as more than just hearsay. Their first year had brought them all closer together true, but now she really considered the glee girls her friends, not just teammates. Her break-up with Finn (really, it was a mutual understanding between two people who understood that they simply didn't have as much chemistry when put together as a functioning couple) had come as quite a shock to everyone _but_ she and Finn. It'd been three months since that and they were both fine, great as friends. Well, Rachel was unsuccessful in her attempts to convince her friends of this fact so they all decided to have a girls' night, said girls being Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. Somehow, during the course of that night, (much due to the fact that Santana was incapable of going two hours without talking about sex) the conversation topics became a bit more heated. It started out simple enough, discussing everyone's firsts, and then it spiraled from there. San, Brit, and Quinn were the only ones of the group who had firsthand experience with 'bedroom/truck/closet/wherever-the-fuck-the-urge-hit Puck' and while Quinn chose to keep details to herself (it was still a somewhat sore subject for her), Santana and Brittany were always in a sharing mood.

So that's probably what piqued most of her curiosity in the first place. Couple that with the fact that she already knew he could kiss like no other boy she'd ever kissed before, all three of them, and Rachel decided that she had to determine for herself what all the fuss was about when it came to Noah Puckerman in the proverbial sack.

**

* * *

**

It was those fucking skirts. That had to be it. There was no other explanation as to why Puck was awake in the middle of the night and sweaty. And no, unfortunately, there wasn't anyone in bed with him. Let's be honest here. He'd wanted to screw Rachel Berry since she'd opened her mouth in celibacy club. And then "Push It" nearly pushed him too far. However, the never-ending supply of tail that high school and pool cleaning provided, not to mention the Babygate detour two years before, did help keep his mind off of the pint-sized diva for a little while. But then, she officially became Finn's girl and he felt a really bad sense of déjà vu. That was a pattern he didn't care to repeat no matter how hot (fucking incredibly hot) Rachel was. While his mind may have been determined to stay away from her and stay annoyed when she went on little rants about stupid shit, his body seemed to react to her no matter what she did. He figured she probably thought he hated her from the way he avoided her. It wasn't that he hated her, it was the fact that he knew of one surefire way to shut a chick up and he knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it if given the slightest chance. Because her lips, he'd bet good money they were still soft as silk.

Needless to say, when the newest Golden Couple called it quits, he'd been a little pissed. Now he had no real reason to stay away from her. Rachel had been available for three months and all the guys in school had taken notice. She was still intense as hell and wore those freaky-ass animal sweaters but she had a brand new confidence when she walked the halls. He'd known, ever since the first time he saw her perform, that she had crazy self-esteem when it came to the stage but lately it seemed like that poise carried over to everyday life. It made her that much hotter, which put Puck in a deeper hole.

It didn't help his resolve at all that fucking Finn couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. All the guys, minus Kurt, who still got to have sleepovers with the girls (lucky gay bastard) and Artie who had been out of town at the time, were playing video games at Mike's house and somehow the conversation (Puck still doesn't really even know why they were talking in the first place. Hello! Video games!) turned to the hilarious fact that all the guys in the room had fucked Santana. That conversation led to the other girls they'd slept with and their various abilities. (Quinn was the kryptonite subject however so her name was left out of this particular conversation.) Finn started talking about how Rachel didn't have a gag reflex and how she could pretty much suck the lead off a pipe and suddenly the only pipe Puck could imagine her sucking was his own. All the other guys seemed to have the exact same looks on their faces and Finn just looked like a smug bastard that he was the only one in the room to have had such an experience. Because really, no blow job in the world could hold a candle to what Rachel was capable of.

The only revenge Puck was able to get on Finn was blasting his man to smithereens onscreen a few times. He didn't give a fuck that they were on the same team.

**

* * *

**

Santana had noticed the way Puck had been eyeing Berry lately. It was actually a look she was used to being on the receiving end of but she smiled knowing that her former fuck buddy's attentions were now on one of her best friends. What made it even more hilarious was the fact that she knew of Puck's little self-promise to stay out of Rachel's pants, or skirt, whatever, and she knew that Rachel was just _aching_ for a ride on the Puckerman Express. She had a sneaking suspicion that their reasons were more than just physical. You see, it was kind of weird how well she knew them both. Puck, for all intents and purposes, was a pretty good guy. And if he was trying to _keep_ himself from fucking you, he had respect for you. And if Rachel wanted to screw around, she was willing to do anything (but only with a guy much to Santana's chagrin). Granted, Rachel had only ever had sex with two guys, that Jesse asshole and Finn, but she was a quick learner. Besides, Santana had heard stories from Brittany, who talked to Finn a lot because they were kind of on the same wavelength, that Rachel was incredible in bed. And let's be honest here. The only other person Finn had ever slept with was Santana so if Rachel was incredible compared to her, she was in-fucking-credible! So Santana knew that she wanted to hook her two friends up. And what's a better way to hook people up than a party?

"Hey Puck," she yelled down the hall. Puck turned in his spot and waited for her to catch up. She took her time walking to him, making him roll his eyes.

"What Lopez? I'm late for my nap." Santana just scoffed. It was their 'thing', whatever.

"So I'm having a party this Friday night." Puck waited for her to continue and when she didn't he sighed,

"Yeah so? What do you want me to do about it?" The girl smirked at him and trailed her eyes across his wide shoulders.

"Spread the word, be there, bring some beer, whatever. I'll invite Rachel." His eyes widened for a split second before he fixed his face once more. "I'll need some help keeping an eye on her. A drunk Rachel is a little more fun but a little less easy to handle." Puck raised an eyebrow, wondering when the hell Santana had seen Rachel drunk. Santana knew exactly what he was thinking and said, "You don't have a clue what goes on at the girls' sleepovers Puck." He cleared his throat and tried really hard to appear as though he didn't care, but Santana saw the newly pitched tent he was sporting in front of her. She laughed and stepped a little closer. "Everyone knows you want Rachel. Why haven't you tapped that yet? What happened to the Puck I know and tolerate?" Puck shifted from one foot to the other and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder before meeting Santana's eyes once more.

"Look Santana, Berry's hot and I'm all for some Ozzy Osbourne, but there's no way I'm jumping on that crazy train." Santana rolled her eyes. Before she turned on her heel to leave, she gave him a once over and said,

"Puck, you and I both know that crazy always translates to fucking amazing in bed. And from what I hear, that's totally true with Rach. Think about the party, she'll be there." And with that, Santana flounced off down the hall, ponytail bobbing in her wake. Puck turned and hit his head against the lockers with a groan.

**

* * *

**

Rachel noticed him when he walked through the door of Santana's house. He was wearing a t-shirt that could've been painted on and dark jeans that cupped him in every way she wanted to. He handed the case of beer he'd brought off to Mike and scanned the room. When his gaze landed on her, he shot her that infuriatingly sexy smirk and walked into the kitchen. Rachel knew what she wanted, seeing him just fanned that fire low in her stomach. She had to have him. She looked around the room for Santana and found her over by the stereo. It was time to implement some reinforcements.

"Santana, may I speak with you for a moment?" Santana turned around after hitting 'play' and smirked over Rachel's shoulder.

"Is this about you wanting in Puck's pants? Need my help?" Rachel was stunned to silence for a few moments but then realized that she wasn't exactly subtle with things of this matter. And if anyone could pick up on those types of vibes, it would be Santana. Before she could answer, Santana linked her arm through Rachel's and grinned. "Let's get you buzzed. Your buzzed dancing will make him drool." She led Rachel into the kitchen, right past Puck standing in the doorway, and poured her some vodka in a small glass. As she tipped the glass back, she noticed that Noah had moved to the other side of the island, watching her intently. The look in his eyes, like a barely contained blaze, was so arousing. She put the glass down and watched Santana fill it again. Before she lifted it to her lips, she looked directly at him and said,

"Did you need something Noah?" She didn't have a clue where the sultry edge in her voice had suddenly come from but she liked it immensely, and she also liked the way it made Noah's eyes dilate. He shrugged his shoulders but his gaze never left hers.

"Just wondering where you learned to drink." Rachel giggled and downed the clear liquid again. That was enough for now, her small size made her susceptible to the effects of the alcohol a little quicker than with other people. Santana knew from experience that one drink was all the difference between buzzed Rachel and plastered Rachel. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Sleepovers," she stated simply. He shot a glance at Santana, who snickered beside her, and groaned.

"So I've heard." The next thing she knew, Santana was pulling her from the kitchen and back to the main room, where people were dancing to the music blasting from the stereo.

Puck stayed behind in the kitchen for a moment after the girls left. He had to get his shit together. But right at that moment, he couldn't remember why the fuck he'd decided to stay away from Berry in the first place. It had something to do with Finn, maybe? She was crazy? Fuck that, she was hot as hell and Santana was right, crazy translated well in the bedroom. It didn't help that Santana was totally flaunting Rachel in front of him, practically screaming, "What are you waiting for? Fuck her already." When he walked back into the main room, his eyes immediately sought her out. She was dancing with Mike, his hands were gripping her hips as he ground into her petite body. Lucky bastard. When Rachel's hands reached around the Asian's neck, Puck shook his head. The next thing he knew, Santana was whispering in his ear.

"You can use my room. I'd rather know she's here than in your truck." Puck growled and turned to Santana, hating the knowing little smirk on her lips.

"I'm not fucking with Berry," he whispered harshly. The Latina released a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that Puck." When she walked over to Rachel, and whispered something in her ear that made her look his way, he sat down on the couch determined to not have sex with Rachel Berry, if for no other reason but to prove Santana wrong. But as the song changed, some Katy Perry song about peacocks except it totally wasn't about peacocks, and the flush on Rachel's face deepened a little, he felt that determination dissolve.

The second that "Peacock" came on, Rachel knew that Santana was her devilish angel in disguise. It gave her that extra boost of confidence she was looking for. She spotted Noah sitting down on a couch against the wall with a beer bottle in his hand. The only possible way he could've looked better in that moment was if you subtracted clothes from the equation, and she planned on doing just that. She tugged on her top and straightened her skirt before walking over to Noah. He looked up at her and took a long pull from his beer before raising a questioning brow to her.

"Did you need something Rachel," he copied her earlier question. She leaned down and grabbed his hand to pull him off of the couch. She stepped a little closer to him, inhaling his scent.

"You're going to dance with me." She didn't leave room for argument and instead pulled him back towards the small dance floor. Rachel felt the effects of the alcohol lightening her mind and she giggled. Noah's hands seemed tentative on her hips and she didn't want that. She let the music flow through her body, the playful pop beat and innuendo-littered lyrics, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Puck was seriously about to lose his shit. Rachel was mouthing the words to the song and sliding her hands across his chest, the whole time with this seductive look in her dark eyes. Any other chick could've done the same thing and he would've written her off as desperate but with Rachel, god it was hot. Girl had no fucking fear! She was giggling and smiling and singing and just looked like she was having so much fun. He really wanted to be a part of that fun. He couldn't remember why in the hell he would ever have denied himself this. The swell of her hips beneath his fingertips just felt so damn good and he could only imagine that it would only get better once her clothes were off.

But then she stumbled slightly and her hands tightened just a little around his neck. That reminded him of why he couldn't sleep with her. She was drunk and he wasn't about to make that mistake again. Last thing he needed before graduation was to be on another chick's list of regrets. Sure, he and Quinn were friends now but he knew she'd never forget what they'd done. He couldn't forget it either. And that's what made him take a step back from Rachel as the song ended. He had to get away from her before she did something she regretted.

Rachel watched as Noah backed up with a small apologetic smile on his face and left the living room. He walked up the stairs and entered Santana's bedroom. She wasn't really sure what had happened but it certainly wasn't going according to plan. She found Santana dancing with Matt and made eye contact to let her know that she was going upstairs. Santana smiled at her and nodded her head.

When Rachel opened the door to Santana's bedroom, she saw Noah standing by the window. His backside was just as remarkable as the front and she couldn't wait to see if what was underneath matched up.

"Are you okay Noah?" He turned around quickly, not having heard her come in, with wide eyes settled on her petite form. He took a breath once he realized who it was and then remembered why he'd come upstairs in the first place.

"I'm fine Rach. You should go back downstairs." At that she sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"I'll stay up here. There are some things I'd like to find out tonight that only you can show me." Puck couldn't help himself as he stepped closer to the bed. The way she was sitting, with one leg crossed over the other, her hair falling over one shoulder, it was so inviting. His voice was unintentionally low as he asked,

"What's that?"

"I want to find out if all the rumors about you are in fact just rumors or if there is some truth to them. No matter what Santana and Brittany say, I feel as though I should find out myself. We're both unattached at the moment and I feel as though we could both benefit from a sexual encounter." Puck listened to her little speech and tried to ignore the hardening of his dick in his pants. He chuckled darkly as he remembered the two glasses of vodka she'd downed in the kitchen earlier in the evening.

"Not sure if you noticed Berry, but last time I fucked a drunk chick, I ended up giving up a kid. I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon." It surprised him a little when Rachel's gaze only became more determined, instead of weepy like he'd expected. This sure as hell wasn't the same Rachel that had broken up with him in tenth grade! She stood up from the bed and walked around until she was behind him. He felt her small hands lightly skim across his ass before her fingers dipped into his back pocket. He turned around and saw the foil wrapper in her hand and took it from her, tossing it on the bed. She smirked like she'd won an argument.

"And I'm on the pill. Nothing to worry about Noah." He groaned because she seriously wasn't making this easy on him at all.

"You're still drunk." Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped into the middle of the room. Puck watched as she touched her fingertip to her nose and hopped on one foot. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics. But the way her boobs bounced a little, _that_ he couldn't handle. He quickly stepped over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to still her movements. He was a little more convinced that she wasn't that drunk but still, he didn't want to take that chance. Rachel could see the hesitation behind his lust-filled gaze and laughed.

"Noah, I'm not drunk. Being friends with Santana has taught me many things including how to hold hard liquor. Two little glasses that I've already danced most of away tonight did not make me drunk. Believe me, Peter Piper picked a peck of motherfucking peppers, I'm _not_ drunk!" Puck started laughing when she said that and had to admit that she probably wasn't even that buzzed anymore. Hell, he couldn't say that stupid 'Peter Piper' rhyme when he was stone sober and she'd just spouted it off like it was nothing, not to mention adding some colorful words that just made her that much harder to resist.

Rachel grinned, knowing she'd won. She slid her hand across his stomach beneath his shirt. He swung her around his body and pushed her back on top of the bed. He quickly pulled her tank top over her head and tugged the flimsy zipper on the side of her skirt down. Holy shit, she was wearing a bra and panty set, white lace with pink hearts. It was so hot and so her. Puck stood back up and kicked off his shoes before jerking his shirt over his head. Rachel propped herself up on her hands and watched with bated breath as he unbuttoned his jeans. She felt like she'd been waiting for this moment and here it was, the moment of truth. When he slid his jeans down his thighs, it was no surprise that he was going commando. What was surprising was the fact that the rumors, although magnificent in grandeur, hadn't done him a _shred_ of justice! She'd heard about how thick he was, the length, the power. But nothing she'd heard could have possibly prepared her for what was in front of her.

All she'd ever seen was Jesse and Finn. Jesse had been okay and Finn was nothing to scoff at but oh my god. Noah was incredible. She didn't want to stare but, wow. There were _veins_ and _bronzed_ _skin_ and _perfection_. Rachel felt like she'd just laid eyes on the fabled gold at the end of every rainbow. It was beautiful, he was beautiful, and she couldn't wait to feel him throbbing inside her.

"Noah," she didn't finish her sentence. Puck quickly covered her mouth with his own as he pushed her back down on the bed. She ran her hands up his sides, feeling his muscles twitching under her fingertips. When his calloused fingers slipped down her body to her panties before roughly yanking them down her legs, she gasped against his lips. As those same fingers swiped up her slit to brush across the nerve endings gathered there, she jerked her face away from his for a much needed breath. Her body arched up into his and she could feel his hardened cock pressing into her inner thigh. His other hand managed to undo the clasp of her bra and she felt the cool air of the room wisp against her breasts making her nipples harden in response. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were trailing down her neck, across the soft swell of flesh, and latching onto the puckered peak. He quickly brought his other hand away from her center and covered her other breast, gently massaging and tweaking the nipple. She thought she heard him mutter, "perfect fucking handful" but she couldn't be sure. Her brain was clouded. She moved her lower body just enough to make his shaft rub against her folds. She needed to feel him right then.

So it confused her a little when he suddenly backed off. He removed his mouth from her body and rolled over beside her. Had he changed his mind? Surely not. He saw the puzzled look on her face and grinned. "You wanna ride?" The way her face lit up at that was gorgeous. Jesse had never let her on top and Finn always came before she ever had the chance to make it on top so she'd never done what he was proposing. But she'd wanted to! Oh how she'd wanted to! And now she could, with Noah Puckerman of all people. She swung her leg over the tops of his thighs and positioned herself so that his erection was in front of her. He reached over to Santana's bedside table and opened the drawer. She watched as he pulled out a box of condoms and wondered if they would be big enough. She had her doubts. But he handed it to her with a smirk on his lips and she smiled in return. She bit the little foil wrapper between her teeth and ripped it open, smiling at the moan that little action received. She wrapped her hand around the base and used her other hand to roll the condom down his shaft. It was amazing how erotic that simple action made her feel. "Come on baby," he breathed, and that only served to intensify that erotic sensation.

She lowered her body down slowly, only the tip at first and even that felt incredible. He couldn't take it though so the next thing she knew, he'd gripped her hips roughly and pulled her body down on top of his. She gasped, never having felt _that_ full before. It was like he was touching every part of her at once. And then she moved her hips from side to side, attempting to adjust to his size, and there was nowhere for him to go! It was so tight and hot and fuck! She rose up, moaning his name the entire time, and then slammed her body back down. She watched as Noah's head shot back against the pillow, listening to her name groaned from his lips. She'd never heard her name sound quite like that before, and she wanted more. When he moved his hips up into her body, somehow managing to get deeper inside her, she raked her nails across his chest. He continued to thrust up into her body as she slammed down onto his, the two gasping each others' names. When she rolled her hips, Puck could feel his balls tightening and knew he didn't have much time left. He quickly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to his mouth. While his tongue melded with hers, his fingers began working on her clit. Every time her body would lower to meet his, it would push his finger harder against the little bud. She wanted to cry out in rapture but he kept her mouth practically glued to his. Her climax was fast approaching and her movements quickened. She ground down against him fast and hard as his tongue mimicked what his dick was doing to her body.

The first little ray of light flitted across her eyes and then suddenly it was like seeing the sunrise for the first time. She tore her mouth away from his and rode out her orgasm with violent screams of nonsensical obscenities and even more violent shudders sliding up and down her spine. She felt him swell inside her even as he continued to finger her clit throughout her peak. And when she felt him shake at his own release and yell her name, she felt an odd sense of pride course through her veins that wasn't completely unlike the pride she felt after an exceptional stage performance. As she collapsed on his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing slowing down and fiddling with his nipple ring, she muttered a quiet "Thank you Noah".

It was everything she'd imagined it to be and so much more. He was perfect. She honestly just wanted to curl up into his side and fall asleep but she knew she had to be getting home. So she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately as she lifted her lower body off of his. As she started looking around the room for her clothes, he tied the used condom off and threw it away. Their silence wasn't uncomfortable as they redressed themselves. It was just silence. Rachel smiled to herself and looked over to see him pulling his shirt over his head. It had been amazing. When she walked over to the door, she'd expected him to just let her leave and they would go back to whatever they were before. She was fine with that. But that's not what happened.

Just as her hand touched the doorknob, he said, "Hey Rachel." Rachel stopped and turned around to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You maybe wanna go out sometime?" She smiled wide at him and nodded her head before she registered his words fully.

"I'd like that Noah. I should be getting home now. Thank you again, that was amazing." She turned back and opened the door only to be pulled back into the room.

"Thank _you_," he whispered and brushed his parted lips across hers in a feather-like touch that made her moan softly.

Damn, he really needed to learn to trust Santana's instincts more often.

**

* * *

**

That Monday at school, Puck walked into glee to see all the guys on one side of the room, staring intently at the other side of the room. On the other side, all the girls were gathered around Rachel who was talking very animatedly about something and the girls were hanging on her every word. Santana and Brittany both saw him when he walked in and shot him matching smirks, like they knew something. He sat down in the middle of the room and strained to hear what the girls were talking about.

"He was amazing," Rachel whispered. "I didn't believe a lot of the rumors but it was incredible!" Kurt scooted a little closer.

"Was it like a pot of gold," he asked. Puck rolled his eyes because he'd figured out that they were talking about him. But then all the girls burst out with, "at the end of the rainbow!" and all the guys just looked at Puck like they couldn't believe it. He looked back over at Rachel just as she was nodding her head, that bottom lip of hers pulled between her teeth and he wanted her all over again!

Apparently, one of the guys had explained it all to Finn and he slapped him lightly on the shoulder making Puck look his way.

"Dude," he said with an inquisitive inflection. Puck just nodded his head and smirked, giving him all the answer he needed.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

**a/n 2: i'm musicconsumes on twitter in case anyone was wondering, although you probably aren't. anyway...**


End file.
